cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh is Going to Hawaii!
Plot Josh and Rebecca are seperately driving home from Los Angeles after thier kiss. While Rebecca is overjoyed, Greg is guilt ridden and heads to Father Brah's office for guidance. Although he is high from taking marijuana for his back pain, Brah advises Josh that he needs to tell Valencia what happened. Meanwhile Rebecca goes to Paula's house to celebrate. They are interrupted when Rebecca gets a call from Dr.Akopian about an appointment she missed. Paula suggests that Rebecca not to contact Josh and let him come to her. Rebecca goes back to her apartment and is surprised when Josh shows up. He tells Rebecca that despite his attraction to her the kiss was wrong since they are both in committed relationships. Rebecca tells him she "broke up" with Trent but this doesn't assuage Josh's guilt. He insists he has to tell Valencia and deal with the consequences. He adds that afterwards he is heading to Hawaii to support Hector in a surfing competition. The next day Rebecca asks Paula for more advice and she tells her to follow Josh to Hawaii. At the same time, Josh nervously tells Valencia they have something important to discuss later and she is excited about what this might be. At the law firm, a staff meeting is called by Darryl in which a new employee Maya takes the opportunity to introduce herself. Darryl returns the focus of the meeting to himself and announces to everyone he is bi-sexual . Jim steals the spotlight from Darryl when he shows off a news report hailing Rebecca as a hero because of her involvement in the Greater City Water case. Paula goes to tell Rebecca the news only to find her in distress because she cant buy a plane ticket since she is broke. Jim interrupts to let them know the mayor of West Covina is at the firm to see Rebecca. The mayor tells her she is being given the key to the city but due to her current circumstances she is unenthused. Over at Home Base, Chris points out to Greg that his break up with Heather might get messy since they still work together. Greg assures him everything is fine but later notices her ignoring a customer and senses her annoyance when he talks indifferently about their break up. At the law firm, Rebecca receives a call from her mother who tells her she's proud of her and has just sent her a gift in the mail. The good mood doesn't last when Rebecca finds out her car is being repossessed. Meanwhile, Darryl and White Josh are having dinner at a fancy restaurant. Darryl is disappointed when Josh suggests they slow things down and explore other options. In Rebecca's apartment she tries to raise money by selling her furniture. She later opens a package from her mother which contains the Garfinkel ring. Rebecca pawns the ring to get some quick cash and purchases the ticket along with a few other items. After exiting a store she spots Valencia on the phone talking to her mother. Rebecca overhears Valencia saying Josh is going to talk to her later and she believes he's going to propose. Rebecca goes home wracked with guilt and discusses what's about to happen to Paula. Her friend believes it's for the best especially since it clears the way for Rebecca to get with Josh. Rebecca is unsure and decides to intercept Josh before he tells Valencia. She steals Paula's car keys and drives to Josh's apartment but is too late. Rebecca overhears Josh's confession and Valencia's stunned reaction. She is hurt when Valencia asks Josh if he loves Rebecca and he adamantly says no. Rebecca is also surprised when Valencia proves to be a better person in this situation by forgiving Josh. He is so grateful he decides to forget about going to Hawaii and opts to stay home with Valencia. A despondent Rebcca goes back to her place and considers the possibility that she is not the hero of the story . In her depressed state she arrives late for the Mayor's ceremony. Rebecca receives the key to the city but instead of giving a long speech she runs away. Over at Home Base Greg confronts Heather about her behavior and learns she is upset about thier break up. Rationally she understands he doesn't care for her the same way she does for him. Emotionally she is still depressed and tells Greg that for now he's just going to have to put up with her mood swings. Meanwhile at Josh and Valencia's apartment the couple is basking in their restrengthened bond. However, Josh feels resentment when Valencia vetoes a dinner suggestion he makes and instead decides on her plans. Over at Cup of boba, White Josh runs into Darryl in line. Darryl confesses that although he's been on a few dates since they last saw each other he didn't like anyone as much as Josh. Wilson is flattered by the compliment and decides they should start things over with a clean slate. Elsewhere, Rebecca boards an airplane to an unknown destination and is shocked when Dr.Akopian has the seat next to her. With five hours of flying ahead Rebecca finally agrees to have a therapy session with Akopian. Recurring themes Songs *"Getting Bi" *"I'm The Villain" Continuity *'People': **Jim returns **Josh Wilson returns **Dr.Akopian returns. Callbacks *The Butter marketing campaign is briefly shown during Rebecca's song. Gallery Episode preview Episode clip Quotes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes